


Canem Umbra

by Razorling



Series: Shadow Child [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Family Feels, Gen, Obscurial Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razorling/pseuds/Razorling
Summary: There are meetings that are bound to happen, no matter where or how improbable it can be.





	Canem Umbra

**Author's Note:**

> So... continuing! This one doesn't have much action, it's more feels~

Three years had come and gone since Harry’s new life began and he could say with finality that he thoroughly enjoyed it. After the first year Harry began to have a greater control over his form and even change it at his will, the default of his human appearance was always his ten year old self, but if he wished so he could change it to look more mature or younger and he learned that he loved playing with children when he started to feel lonely.

 

Strangely thanks to them he started a ‘not food’ list, children were right above dogs and elderly people and side by side of pregnant woman and ‘people that have been nice to me’, for better or worse the list was growing each year.

 

After the incident with the ‘tasty snacks’, as Harry dubbed his strange stick-wielder stalkers, no more appeared, if they simply gave up or maybe lost him, he couldn’t tell nor did he care, the fact that they could hurt him made he feel uneasy at first, but the remembrance that he was able to eat them all without problems squashed his worries away after a few days, he was a carefree soul after all and since the shedding of his humanity he promised himself that he would be happy and that was that. For a person that didn't saw himself as a human anymore he was slowly regaining many humans traits over the years, despite still twisted in some ways.

 

He was walking in his human ten-years-old form on an abandoned park certain night, whistling peacefully and thinking about food (because that was his favorite subject) when he felt someone - or better something following him once more. It was just one presence so he didn’t mind nor was worried, he was curious too so he patiently waited. After a few minutes the creature’s smell reached his nose, it was strangely familiar and also had a tinge of that oh-so-alluring smell he felt two years and a half prior, but the familiarity of it reigned on his other senses and refused his body and mind to attack it as some random meal.

 

Footsteps approached him after some more time, the click click of blunt claws on the asphalt and the distinct sound of a four legged creature - not a human then. As casually as possible Harry turned around to see what could possibly be following him, animals normally steered clear of his path sensing the danger, the few exceptions being dogs, hence his love for them. For his surprise - or maybe not - he saw the biggest prettiest black dog ever staring back at him with big grayish intelligent eyes.

 

Harry gaped for a few seconds before a smile spread on his lips, he crouched and looked at his unexpected companion with curiosity.

 

“It’s ok, I’m not going to hurt you pretty thing.” He said in what he thought to be a soothing tone, the dog stayed where it was for a few more seconds before going forward in Harry’s direction, slightly cautious, but Harry could see he was winning over him without even trying, the dog’s tail starting to wag slowly as he approached the human-like child. When he was close enough Harry patted his head with gentle fingers and smoothed the ruffled black fur of the dog’s back, he was surprised when abruptly his new friend got a lot more enthusiastic and started wagging his tail madly while jumping on Harry licking his face in obvious glee.

 

Harry laughed at the dog’s antics, but did not push back, most dogs were friendly with him, but never so enthusiastic… there was also something about the creature that drawn Harry in, like a long lost family he never knew he had, the smell was stronger now and strangely it made him think of  _ home _ , despite never truly having one.

 

After a few minutes being almost drown in dog’s drool he got up, still laughing, the black dog sticking close to Harry like glue and still wagging madly, a humanesque happy expression in such a canine face, Harry smiled back at it patting the fluffy head, truly happy as well.

 

“So, what do you say about traveling with me my friend?” Harry asked and laughed when he received an animated bark and a whole body-wagging as response.


End file.
